


forced to bend

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Communication, Consent Issues, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e02 Incubation, Feminization, Forced Relationship, Friendship/Love, Ghoul Sex, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Lace Panties, Lack of Communication, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Panties, Panty Kink, Possibly Unrequited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Slurs, Trans Character, Trans Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Trans Male Character, Underwear Kink, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: "You want me to stay away from your little human friend, you need to give me something in return."





	forced to bend

"You smell like a bitch, I treat you like one," Nishiki says as Ken steps out of the shower and into Nishiki's bedroom where he's layed out nothing but a pair of pink lace panties for Ken to wear.  
"You can't be serious," he says through gritted teeth.  
"You want me to stay away from your little human friend, you need to give me something in return."  
"I'm letting you fuck me, isn't that enough?"  
"You want me to get off on it, don't you? Remember, if _our little arrangement_ doesn't satisfy my hunger, there's nothing stopping me from going back to... whatshisnameagain?"  
If possible, Ken grits his teeth even harder. " _Noneofyourbusiness_ ," he hisses sharply.  
"Ah, yes, now I remember. It's quite a pretty name, don't you think? Remind me to compliment him on it the next time I see him, will you?," Nishiki teased.  
Ken forced the taut muscles in his jaw to relax. He didn't exactly know what Nishiki had in store for him, but he was pretty sure that part of it would make his jaw ache _after_ , he didn't need it to already ache _beforehand_.  
"I'm transgender, by the way," Ken said, partly to make Nishiki shut up, partly because he should've told the ghoul as soon as he proposed he could provide sexual favours in exchange for Hide's _precious little human life_ , as Nishiki'd called it.  
"Oh," the ghoul replied, like he'd just told him something entirely unrelated to their entire situation. Before the silence that followed became really uncomfortable, he added, "Is that why you don't wanna wear that?" He nodded towards the bed.  
Ken shrugged. "Depends on why you want me to wear it. If it's internalized homophobia and you can only get it up if you pretend I'm a girl..."  
"Ew, no. I'm a proud Gayhl, I just have a thing for men in lingerie" he said, and it seemed honest. Which only made it seem fair to respond honestly in return.  
"You're fucking disgusting, that's what you are," Ken said drily.  
"Hey, no one kinkshames me in my own bedroom!," Nishiki exclaimed exegaratedly, so he sounded neither very serious nor offended about it.  
"'M not kinkshaming you, 'm ghoul-shaming you," Ken mumbled under his breath.  
Nishiki simply shrugged at that, but Ken wasn't sure he'd even been able to make out the words. "You wanna suck my dick, or did I ruin the mood?"  
"There wasn't even a fucking mood to begin with," Ken said, but sank to his knees where he stood nonetheless and at least a little despite himself.  
"Sorry about what I said earlier, by the way. About how you smell. You do smell like a male human, though."  
"Shut up," Ken said.  
"Make me." He didn't have to look up to know Nishiki was smiling down at him like a maniac, his eyes gleaming red, and Ken opened the ghoul's fly because he didn't want to think about that the guy he was going to suck off was exactly that: a ghoul.


End file.
